


Elefántfül

by DrHenrika



Series: City Park Afternoons [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, belső értékek, gyerek, szépség, unoka
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenrika/pseuds/DrHenrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A barátnőmnél az emberek két kategóriába tartoznak: vannak a szép emberek, és vannak a nem szépek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elefántfül

**Author's Note:**

> Az alábbi írás a City Park Afternoons #04: Szépség című promptjára készült.

A barátnőmnél az emberek két kategóriába tartoznak: vannak a szép emberek, és vannak a nem szépek. Nála az emberek fokmérője a szépség. Bárkiről legyen szó, rögtön azzal kezdi, hogy milyen szép ember, vagy, hogy ez nem egy Alain Delon.

Náluk a családban mindenki szép, sőt, gyönyörű. Szépek a szülei, a gyerekei, a férje is nagyon szép ember.

Történt egyszer egy világot rengető esemény. Megszületett az első unokája. Rögtön felhívott telefonon, és sírva nyögte a kagylóba, hogy a gyerek nem szép. Sőt, csúnya. Miért?- kérdeztem. Mert hatalmas elálló elefánt fülei vannak. Ne búsulj!- mondtam. Még azért lehet belőle jó ember is, kedves is, tehetséges is. Például még az is lehet, hogy ő lesz a második Einstein. Lehet,- mondta elcsukló hangon. De ez azért mégiscsak tragédia!


End file.
